1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high performance racing engines and more particularly, to an improved valve lifter for such racing engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a high performance racing engine, the maximum power that can be developed by the engine is limited by the flow rate of intake charge into the cylinder and flow rate of exhaust from the cylinder. This flow rate can be affected by a number of factors, including the size of the intake and exhaust ports, respectively. In a standard automotive four-stroke engine using pushrod and rocker arm actuated overhead valves, the size of the intake ports is limited by the placement of the pushrods. Since the pushrods usually border the intake ports, the width and cross-sectional area of the ports is constrained by this placement of the pushrods. Thus, in a conventional high performance racing engine, maximum power can be constrained by intake ports which are too small because of the positioning of the pushrods so closely adjacent to the ports.
It is desired to provide an improved valve lifter and method of utilizing the valve lifter which will allow for off-setting of the pushrods away from the port walls, so that additional space is available for increasing the width and area of the ports.